The present invention generally relates to a sectioned corrugated sleeve for a box. More specifically, the present invention relates to a corrugated thermal pack sleeve with integrated sections for supporting one or more thermal packs within the sleeve during storage or shipment.
When shipping or storing certain products, it is often desirable to maintain certain temperatures within a box. Thermal packs, such as gel packs that can achieve and maintain a desired temperature for a period of time, are often inserted into boxes for shipping or storage. Prior art sleeves exist for retaining such thermal packs, and are often corrugated like the boxes in which they are designed to reside. Such prior art sleeves are generally constructed as standard rectangular boxes, and are taped shut. When frozen, thermal packs generally retain their shape and therefore remain properly positioned within prior art sleeves.
However, during shipment or storage, thermal packs may have sufficient time to thaw. Upon thawing, thermal packs may not be able to retain their shape. When positioned within a prior art sleeve, one or more thawed thermal packs may shift during shipment, or generally when being moved. Such shifting may cause multiple thermal packs to bunch at one area of the prior art sleeve, and may result in bulging or bending of the prior art sleeve. Additionally, shifting of the thermal packs may result in uneven temperatures within the box.
Therefore, a thermal pack sleeve design is needed.